Romeo Broke
Romeo Broke is the 20th episode of Season 22. Summary Romeo's family has gone bankrupt and he is forced to stay with Connor. Connor isn't happy to have Romeo stay in his home at first, but then Connor soon discovers that Romeo is really fun to hang out with and Amaya and Greg are worried that Connor is neglecting them for being Romeo's host for a few days. Plot The episode begins in Romeo's mansion where Romeo is in his room inventing a new evil invention. Just then, his father calls him and Romeo stops his inventing as he heads to his father's office. When Romeo was inside, he finds his parents who tell him the bad news. Romeo was afraid that they might've found out his secret about being a nighttime villain, but this was much worse than that! Robert tells his son that he has checked out their logging company, only he and Rebecca have discovered that they only make cheese logs. Though they've tried to make the best of it, imagine a house made of cheese, then comes the strong heatwave! Anyway, Robert also tells Romeo that their funds are a little depleted, meaning that they have no money! Romeo was shocked and was about to blurt out that he needs money to buy more parts for his evil inventions, but quickly kept it to himself. Romeo tells his parents that they are too rich to be broke as he settled down in his chair. Robert tells his son to not worry, even though they're in trouble. Their servants will take care of them and help them through their difficult times as he turned to a butler, but the butler just left and before Romeo knew what was happening, every last bit of expensive merchandise, toys, clothes, paintings, Romeo's inventions, furniture, chefs, maids, and butlers were out of the Undergears' mansion. Romeo paced back and forth and says to his parents that without money, they're not rich! But his father says that there's still hope as he also says that he and Rebecca will fly down to the factory to see if they can salvage the business. And if they don't, Romeo and his family will have to move to the countryside to live a simple life. In the meantime, Romeo's parents have made arrangements for him to stay with a friend. Gulping, Romeo asks his parents who he will be staying with while they're gone. The next day, Connor was coming home from school when his mom, Carmen, tells him that she has a surprise for him. Connor follows his mom to the living room just to find Romeo and his robotic bird and crab watching TV, and a hill of his luggage. When Connor was dumbfounded and asks his mom if they can talk in private, they go into the kitchen and Connor asks what Romeo was doing in their house as his mom tells him that Romeo will be living with them for a while, leaving Connor to drop his jaw wide open. Connor tells his mom that Romeo and his pets cannot stay in their home and that they need to get rid of him. Carmen was shocked by her son's rude comment and tells him that Romeo is their guest and promised his parents that they would look after him while they're gone. Connor spluttered why and why Romeo can't stay at his mansion with his servants just as his father, Calvin, tells him that he and his family are moneyless and that they are in trouble, and also tells Connor that he and his wife are trying to be more charitable to Romeo. Now, Connor's mom has bought a pillow and a sleeping bag for Connor to set up for Romeo, leaving Connor to sulk and sigh heavily. With a comforting pat on her son's shoulder, Carmen tells Connor to not worry for that Romeo will be staying with them for a few weeks and assures him that he will be a good host for that long. She and her husband know their son. But Connor confronts to his parents that they don't know Romeo as he looked over Carmen and glared at Romeo secretly. Carmen then gives Connor another pat on the shoulder as she leaves to help her husband with the food. While Calvin was preparing lunch for them and Romeo, Connor walks back into the living room to say sorry about hearing about his family being broke as he sits next to Romeo. He expected Romeo to huff and turn away with crossed arms, but instead, Romeo kindly says that it's okay and says that he is lucky that his parents found some nice people like Connor's parents to look after him. Then, he tells Connor that his parents will be back with lots of money. Smiling, Connor leads Romeo to where he will be sleeping tonight and in his room, Connor sets up the sleeping bag while Romeo was admiring everything around the bedroom. Just then, Romeo spots the bracelet with Connor's Key of Magic right next to the picture of Connor and Lucky, the magic sketchbook and pencil, and also the Maruvian amulet on the desk. He goes over to them to pick them up and took an interest in the sketchbook when he opened it and saw the amazing sketches that Connor drew. Then, he picked up the amulet and the bracelet just when Connor was done with the sleeping bag and saw that Romeo was touching his stuff. Connor runs over and snatches the bracelet and amulet out of Romeo's hands, apologizing and saying that they are very special objects and doesn't want them being touched. He could tell that Romeo was a little hurt when the items were taken from his hands and understood that he wanted to look at them even more. When Romeo was about to ask why the bracelet and the amulet are so special, Lucky and Romeo's robotic pets, Nuts and Bolts, came in carrying Romeo's bags. Later at night, Romeo and his pets were already asleep in the sleeping bag but Lucky and Connor were the only ones awake. Lucky was really concerned and tells Connor that he doesn't like having Romeo and his pets staying in their home for a few days. But Connor assures the black cat that things will be fine and that they just need to make Romeo more at home. Just then, Romeo wakes up with a yawn and asks Connor who he was talking to. Quickly, Connor replies that he was just talking in his sleep, and not really talking to Lucky, who let out a sleepy meow before going back to sleep. After Romeo fell asleep, Connor rubs Lucky's back and assures him in a whispering tone that everything's going to be okay before he fell asleep as well. The next day, Connor and Romeo sat down next to each other and ate some pancakes for breakfast. Then as they were finished, they walked to school together just when Amaya and Greg showed up, looking surprised! As they were walking to school, Amaya asks Connor why Romeo is with him as Connor explains that Romeo and his family have gone bankrupt and Romeo is staying with him and his family while Romeo's parents are away. Amaya and Greg exchanged looks and felt sorry about Romeo, but then Greg asks Connor if having Romeo stay with him is giving him trouble. Connor replies that he wasn't really happy at first, but he promised his parents that he'll be a good host to Romeo just as they arrived at Disney Junior Elementary School. Once inside, Amaya and Greg said goodbye to Connor and Romeo and went to their first classes as Connor lead Romeo to his first class, Mermaid-ology. As they arrived at the Mermaid-ology class, Connor says goodbye to Romeo and rushes off to his first class, Fairy-ology. Later, after school was over, Connor and Romeo met Amaya and Greg at the school grounds and they walked together. Just then, Connor notices the worried look on Romeo’s face and he asks him what was wrong as Romeo explains that he has a Mermaid-ology test on Friday but he is having trouble telling the difference between salt water sea nymphs and freshwater sea nymphs. Connor tells Romeo to not worry about that he’ll help him study for the test just as Amaya and Greg asked Connor if he wants to go out with them after school. But Connor replied that he can't because he already promised Romeo that he'd help him study for his test. After Connor and Romeo left for home, Amaya and Greg felt neglected by their friend and they exchanged worried glances with each other. Then, they began thinking the same thing; what if, if Connor is being a good host to Romeo for days, would that mean he'll be Romeo's best friend... forever? Later, at Cupcake Magic!, Connor and Romeo were eating cupcakes together and talking and laughing with each other. But at the other table sat Amaya and Greg, who was looking neglected and suspicious with Romeo. That night, Connor helped Romeo study the differences between salt water-sea nymphs and freshwater sea nymphs, and finally, Romeo and Connor decided to hit the sheets after staying up all night studying. The next day in the Enchanted Forest, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Romeo and their pets were having a picnic but while Amaya and Greg were setting up the picnic, Connor was teaching Romeo how to skip stones in the Swan Lake. Connor's stone skipped far, and Romeo's stone skipped even farther. Raising their hands up, Connor and Romeo gave each other high fives as Connor tells him that he’s getting really good at skipping stones. As the two got back to skipping more stones, Amaya and Greg were starting to feel neglected, and so are Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider. They were all beginning to worry about Connor and Romeo suddenly becoming friends. The next day, Connor was quizzing Romeo to help him with his Mermaid-ology test while walking to school, much to Amaya and Greg’s annoyances. Still, Connor seems to have fun helping Romeo remember what he’d been studying as they walked him to the Mermaid-ology class and Connor wishes Romeo good luck on his test as he thanks them before going inside. Hours later, before the fourth period, Connor was at his locker grabbing his books, while Amaya and Greg had their arms crossed and giving Connor sarcastic stares as Amaya asked him if he thinks he’s been hanging out with Romeo way too much than her and Greg, and Greg says that Amaya’s right and that Connor has been neglecting them every day now. Closing his locker to face his friends, Connor tells them that he’s just doing what his parents told him to do; be a good host, make Romeo at home, and most importantly, be nice to him. Amaya tells him that she and Greg are not saying that he doesn’t need to be a good host to Romeo, they were just concerned about him staying in their friend’s house in a few days because they fear that Romeo might be planning something bad. Connor gave his friends a doubtful look and tells them that it wasn’t like Romeo was gonna find out about his family’s secrets and probably steal some of their Gentlehaven and Maruvian treasures to use for his inventions to take over the world. Just before Greg could say anything, he, Connor, and Amaya heard Romeo shouting happily as they turned to see him coming towards them, waving a piece of paper with a 100% marked on it. When Connor asked Romeo what’s up, Romeo says excitedly that he got the highest score on his Mermaid-ology test and he thanks Connor for helping him study for it as he gives him a tight hug and laughs with him. Connor smiles and hugs Romeo back, but looks over his shoulder to see that Amaya and Greg had their arms crossed and giving Connor disapproving looks. Connor frowned. After leaving for home, Romeo was making suggestions on celebrating his success on passing his test by going to sing karaoke at the Disney Junior Town Karaoke Place, then get some ice cream, and maybe check out some cool new toys at the toy store. However, Connor was too depressed to hear Romeo’s suggestions after seeing the looks on Amaya and Greg’s faces. When Romeo noticed, he asked Connor what was wrong. With a sigh, Connor says that it’s nothing, but Romeo wanted to know. Sighing again, Connor said that he’d been feeling a bit down today and hasn’t been enjoying this day after seeing the looks on his friends’ faces. Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 22 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes with villains Category:Family Category:Sabrina The Animated Series Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 22 episodes based on cartoons